What Spirits Can Do
Rage Rage represents a spirit's primal fire and passion. Spirits use this trait to harm each other and physical beings. For each success in a Rage roll (difficulty 6), the spirit can inflict one level of lethal damage or material beings or cost other spirits one power/essence. . Willpower All Dexterity-based and stamina-based rolls for the living. It provides mental coherency and control over its force and form for a ghost. Actions like flying through the umbra attempting to strike down an opponent, acrobatic maneuvers and giving chase are controlled by willpower. 6 is the standard difficulty for normal actions.Likewise, spirits use willpower to resist each other's spirit charms and most other types of magic and psychic abilities. For Initiative, spirits roll willpower + 1d10. Gnosis or Mana Spirits use their Gnosis/Mana for any sort of Social or Mental roll. A spirit in a riddle contest with a Garou would roll its Gnosis while the Garou would roll their Intelligence + Enigmas. Whoever receives the mos successes wins. Spirits use their Gnosis as pool when trying to sense, intimidate, seduce, trick or persuade anyone, either in or our of the Umbra. If the Spirit possesses social abilities they can be added to these rolls if applicable. Essence or Power Spirits have reserves of mystical energy the way living creatures have health. A spirit's essence or power (two terms for the same thing) is ultimately the total source of its being. They expend it in combat, in powering charms, in crossing the Gauntlet/Shroud and to survive damage. When power reached zero, the spirit dissipates for minus Gnosis hours. After the time has passed, the spirit Reforms with one Power point. Slumbering spirits can be bound into fetishes (Rite of the Fetish for Garou; Spirit 4 for mages) but the fetish will not function until the spirit's Power has been recharged fully. Slumber Spirits low on power/essence begin to look ragged, worn, frayed around the edges, more translucent. A spirit enters a stage called Slumber to recharge Power, usually finding a safe location to do so. In a deep dreamless sleep, the spirit floats without the ability to defend itself. It can regain 1 power point per hour. Spirits bound into fetishes remain in Slumber until released. A newly created fetish needs to recharge fully before it can be used which can take some time for powerful spirits. Movement Spirits can fly or hover. In the Penumbra/Shadowlands, maximum movement per turn is Willpower yards without a Charm to go faster. However, distances in the spirit realms can warp, shrink or expand in relation to the material world without warning, especially if certain charms are in play. Pursuit A spirit trying to run away can make a Willpower roll (difficulty 6) and begins with three automatically successes in the Umbra/Dark Umbra. Reform is automatic escape but requires a full turn to work. If the spirit is trying to run away from a Garou, they begin with one automatic success; if they are trying to run away from a mage, they begin with three automatic successes. Spirit Speech Spirits speak differently than physical beings. Communication among spirits is not so much a language as it is a mutual comprehension. The Garou gift Spirit Speech or the Spirit Effect Call Spirits is generally required to communicate with spirits. However, there are also some merits (such as medium for psychics) that enable physical beings to talk to at last certain types of spirits or spirits might speak a human language as an innate ability of their own. Materialize Spirits with this Charm must have a Gnosis at least two points higher than the local Gauntlet/Shroud. When a Spirit materializes, it must spend Power/Essence to give itself a physical shape and Physical Attributes but still uses Gnosis for its Social & Mental Attributes. The cost is normally 5 power plus the following Spirits have no limit to Attribute or Ability purchases beyond available power. They can form extremely fast or strong bodies if they desire. Spirits do not normally recharge Power unless they have a Charm or pact that enables them to do so. Most spirits have a "default" body they revert to when they materialize. Materialized spirits can remain materialized as long as they desire but cannot enter areas with a Gauntlet/Shroud higher than -2. They can mimic all normal "bodily" functions if they spend a power to do so. This includes procreation but the making of spirit-blooded offspring in Dusk requires ST approval in advance. When a materialized spirit is attacked, damage applies to physical health levels. If health levels fall below zero, the spirit loses 5 Power/Essence points and dissipates into the Umbra. It may not re-materialize for minus Gnosis hours. Aggravated damage inflicted on a spirit applies to both health and Power. Category:spirits Category:ghosts Category:rules